


The Lost Supports: Say'ri/Walhart

by Unionhack



Series: The Lost Supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Support Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionhack/pseuds/Unionhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of stories featuring script-style, hypothetical support logs for characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening who didn't get to interact very much in-game. Written to resemble the in-game support logs as much as possible, of course.</p><p>The last stretch of the conflict against the Fell Dragon has seen several former enemies join the ranks of the Shepherds. And though their skills in battle may be invaluable, it doesn't mean that the wounds of the past have healed. Say'ri finds her bitterness towards Walhart still remains, and when he approaches her, her anger surfaces once more.</p><p>Rank C to A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rank C

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in The Lost Supports series. Again, if you have any ideas for additional supports that don't exist in-game, let me know in the comments!

WALHART: Ah, and here is the princess of Chon'sin.

SAY'RI: Bite your tongue, blackheart! Chrom may not object to your presence, but I will not suffer your words!

WALHART: Ha! Still angry, are you? I am not surprised. I would never have lost to someone with no backbone.

SAY'RI: Fie! Must I remind you of the cause of my anger, 'conqueror'?

SAY'RI: Yen'fay. His name must sound familiar, no?

SAY'RI: Though his blade may have last been raised against my allies and I, make no mistake. His blood is on your hands!

WALHART: Yen'fay made his choice when he allied himself and his country with me.

WALHART: What happened to him was his own doing. You would do well to remember that! 

WALHART: When one makes strong allies, they make strong enemies! Such is the way of war. 

WALHART: And when one's enemies are stronger, then defeat is at hand. 

SAY'RI: Enough! No more words! It is injustice enough that Yen'fay lies dead and you still stand.

SAY'RI: You are beyond redemption and beyond forgiveness. 

WALHART: I have never, and will never, ask for forgiveness. My convictions were true.

WALHART: I did what I believed was the truest path. Only the weak apologize for their actions. 

WALHART: Of your brother, I would say the same. He was a man of conviction.

SAY'RI: Wh-what?

WALHART: But, as you said, no more words. Consider us allies only on the field of battle, princess. 

SAY'RI: ...

SAY'RI: Ah, the gods are cruel! Here my greatest enemy stands and I am expected to just... accept his presence?

SAY'RI: And yet... he speaks highly of Yen'fay. The conqueror, he who believed himself higher than all men, speaks highly of his defeated general.

SAY'RI: Fie... I must think about this no longer, lest it haunt my mind for the rest of my days!


	2. Rank B

SAY'RI: Walhart.

WALHART: I thought we agreed that no more words would be spoken between us.

SAY'RI: You spoke of Yen'fay in our last conversation as if you... as if you respected him and what he did.

WALHART: And why would I not? 

SAY'RI: Yen'fay was defeated by a significantly smaller force! He lost!

SAY'RI: Was not your philosophy that of 'The strong conquer all'?

WALHART: It was and is. And yet here I stand before you, having fallen from grace in the wake of a young prince and an amnesiac tactician. 

WALHART: You can win one-thousand battles, yet you can only lose one. I knew this. Yen'fay knew this.

WALHART: Your brother was a strong warrior and had a sound mind. That he allied with me showed that he knew what was best for his people.

WALHART: Throw them away to resist the Conqueror's advance? Or ally with me, and be part of the peace I hoped to achieve?

SAY'RI: Was not Excellus the one who orchestrated Yen'fay's betrayal?

WALHART: The worm had a part in it when it concerned you, of course. 

WALHART: Excellus wanted to assure that Yen'fay would not rise against us once provided with enough troops to do so. 

WALHART: Excellus was a coward. If Yen'fay would have risen against me, either he would have prevailed, or he would have failed. 

WALHART: Had he won, he would have deserved his place as the one who halted the conqueror. Yet he remained beside my forces.

WALHART: Your brother joined with me to protect his nation. He remained because of you, not because of the worm's blackmailing. 

SAY'RI: And you knew of this?

WALHART: Though his strategies had their place, Excellus held no power over Yen'fay or anyone, no matter what he thought. 

WALHART: When Yen'fay crossed blades with you and the Ylisseans, I have no doubt that he knew that your force was the superior. 

WALHART: His goal was to see his people safe, and he saw that it was better left in your hands and that of the dynasts. He was correct.

SAY'RI: You admit defeat so easily?

WALHART: I have never denied my defeat. I hold no love for Chrom's 'bonds' and his ideal of peace, yet he was the victor in Valm, not I. 

WALHART: Obviously his way is the superior one. That is what the way of power dictates. 

SAY'RI: Damn you, Walhart. Every bone in my body compels me to find the nearest blade and drive it through your heart once more...

SAY'RI: And yet when you speak, I cannot help but see the truth of your words. 

WALHART: Think of me what you wish, Princess. In your eyes I may seem like the foulest tyrant the ages have ever witnessed.

WALHART: I would do it again to usher in the peace and order that the world needs.

WALHART: The lives of ten thousand soldiers are well spent to ensure the survival of a million citizens of future generations. 

WALHART: As was your brother's. 

SAY'RI: ...

WALHART: Farewell, Princess. I believe we will speak again before we plant the Fell Dragon in the ground.


	3. Rank A

SAY'RI: Walhart.

WALHART: Princess. What brings you before me?

SAY'RI: I have pondered your words. 

WALHART: Then speak. 

SAY'RI: What you did was unforgivable. I do not share your views; lives must not be spent to save others unless necessary. 

SAY'RI: I am firm in my belief that you are beyond forgiveness. My family's deaths are your doing. 

SAY'RI: It pains me that they are with us no longer, the victims of the travesty of war. 

SAY'RI: Yet... when I consider your words, I must rethink the words I have uttered. You are not beyond redemption. 

SAY'RI: When I crossed blades with Yen'fay, all I felt was hate. Yet when he laid upon the ground, when I learned the truth...

SAY'RI: I understood. He did what he had to, to ensure peace for our people.

WALHART: And your judgement? I recall your desire to plant a blade in my heart. Should you still wish to raise your blade, I will not hesitate to defend myself.

SAY'RI: Alas, no. Killing you would bring me neither joy nor closure. Yen'fay is gone, and avenging him would not bring him back.

SAY'RI: You have a place here in Chrom's army. Your might will pose a considerable threat to the Grimleal. 

SAY'RI: And when victory is ours and peace is upon us once more... I hope you will grow to embrace Chrom's ideals as those that are true. 

SAY'RI: He and his sister before him have done much to heal the scars of war. I would not see their work undone.

WALHART: I am a man of war, Princess. My place is pitting myself against the mettle of others and crushing those set before me. 

WALHART: Yet peace was what I desired. Should Chrom, the Khans, and yourself bring about an era of peace...

WALHART: Then I will defer. As I have said before, I have been bested. I seek now only to help the one that would unite the people succeed.

WALHART: It is the best application of my great might. 

SAY'RI: As you say. Though I wonder; what do you plan to do if peace comes to us? You have said it yourself, you are a warrior. The battlefield is your home.

WALHART: War is a glorious test of one's mettle, but there are other ways to perfect the human form. Mayhaps I will find a place in the arenas of Ferox.

WALHART: The Outrealms may hold a place for me. I do not know. All of this is irrelevant when the Fell Dragon darkens the sky. 

SAY'RI: I never thought I would hear myself speaking these words, but I agree with you, Walhart.

WALHART: Then let us finish our business on the battlefield. You are an interesting ally, Say'ri... Perhaps we will be a greater force joined than opposing. 

SAY'RI: So long as you remember your place, Walhart, then my blade will strike alongside yours. This is my duty to my people.


End file.
